Mrs. Brisby
Mrs. Brisby is the main heroine from The Secret of NIMH. Voice Actors: # Elizabeth Hartman # Debi Mae West She played Shikaka in Charlie Barkin: When Nature Calls She played Alice in Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland She played Flora in Sleeping Bianca She played Peepers in Frog-A-Doodle and Frog-A-Doodle 2: Bambi's Great Adventure She played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Genie (nikkdisneylover8390 Style) She played Thumper's Mother in Oliver (a.k.a Bambi) She played May Kanker in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Basil, Timon n Dale's Big Picture Show She played Cinderella in Brisbyrella She played Aurora/Briar Rose in Sleeping Brisby She played Stacey Johnston in Fievel and Jaq She played Sarabi in The Mouse King She played Mulan in Brisbylan She played Reese Drake in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She Played Another Drake Girl In Dinosaur King (Chris1702 Animal Style) She played Merida in Brave (BattleInfoPeace Style) She played Mrs. Leary in Fievel in New York She played Queen Elinor in Brave (nikkdisneylover8390's style) She played Pocahontas in Brisbyhontas and Brisbyhontas ll: Journey to a New World She played Serena in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) She played Mary Poppins in Brisby Poppins She played Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller in Fievel Hood She played Maid Marian in Basil Hood She played Kira Watanabe-Finster in RugMice in Paris and RugMice Go Wild She played Queen Uberta in The Kangaroo Princess She played Kayley in Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) She played Princess Anna in Frozen (CoolZClassic Style) and Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) She played Anabelle in All Mice Go To Heaven (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) She played the Queen of Ant Colony in A Critter's Story She played as Quasimodo's Mother in The Mouse of Notre Dame She played Esmeralda in The Donkey of Notre Dame She played Sleepy in Lola Bunny and the Seven Mice She played Alana in The Little Mer-Pureheart, The Little Mer-Pureheart (TV Series), The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Pureheart 3: Pearl's Beginning She played The Rose in June In Wonderland She played Abigail in Once Upon a Children She played Dowager Empress Marie in Julietstasia and Oliviastasia At age 5, she played Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) She played Belle in Beauty and The Fish and Beauty and The Fish 2: The Enchanted Christmas, Beauty and the Cat (Thomas O'Malley's Style) She played Gadget Hackwrench in Alex and Tigger Rescue Rangers, and Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers She played Sky in Total Drama (Badly Drawn Rainbow Style) She played Lindsay in Total Drama (ilovecakeAJ Style) She played Amy Rose in Basil Adventure, Basil Adventure 2 and Basil Heroes She played Aunt Cass Hamanda in Big Critter 6 (nikkdisneylover8390's style) She played Giselle (Live-Action) in Enchanted (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) She played Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) in Enchanted (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) She played Abigail Callaghan in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) She played Ariel in The Little Elizabeth Brisby, The Little Elizabeth Brisby II: Return to the Sea and The Little Elizabeth Brisby III: Brisby's Beginning She played Duchess in The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) She played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Mouse: Friendship is Magic She played Elsa in Frozen (ShrekAndFiona Style) She played Zelda Rose in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) She played Ariel in The Little Elizabeth Brisby She played Jill Young in Mighty ??? Young She Played Misty in Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) She Played Dory In Finding Littlefoot *In The Secret of Nimh (Disney and Sega Animal Style), The Secret of Nimh 2: Mighty Mouse to the Rescue (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Gadget Hackwrench meets Sniffles, An Children Secret of Nimh and An Children Secret of Nimh Most Wanted she is played by Gadget Hackwrench *In The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) she is played by Madellaine *In The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) she is played by Belle *In The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) she is played by Ariel *In The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) she is played by Rapunzel *In The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) she is played by Melody *In An Arctic Secret of NIMH she is played by Elsa the Snow Queen *In The Secret of Toon and A Cartoon Secret of Toon she is played by Duchess *In The Secret of NIMH (HappyEnding912 Human Style) she is played by Evelyn Ross *In The Secret of NIMH (Thomas O'Malley's Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: O'Malley to the Rescue she is played by Cleocatra *In The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Lucky to the Rescue (CoolZDane Animal Style) she is played by Sawyer *In The Secret of NIMH (Badly Drawn Rainbow Human Style), The Secret of NIMH 2: Cody to the Rescue (Badly Drawn Rainbow Human Style), A Total Drama Secret of NIMH and Sunset Shimmer meets Dave Mrs Brisby played by Sunset Shimmer *In The Secret of NIMH (160 Movie Human Style) she is played by Talisa Korg-Eval *In The Secret of NIMH (Chris1702 Style) she is played by ???. *In The Secret of NIMH (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Zoe Drake. *In The Secret of NIMH (4000Movies Style) she is played by ???. Gallery: Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue Mrs._Brisby_2.png Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-5638.jpg Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-5637.jpg Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-5635.jpg Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.jpg ThCAIMVKF3.jpg Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-1262.jpg Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-1266.jpg Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-1267.jpg Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-1815.jpg Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-1818.jpg Justin and Mrs. Brisby meet.jpg Basil and brsiby in chip-chipmunk.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Daphne Blake Elizabetht and Lahwhinie.png Mrs brisby in gadget suit.jpg Mrs brisby Kasumi.png Mrs. Brisby.jpg Basil 's Friends-0.jpg Kath Soucie as Mrs. Brisby.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:The Secret of Nimh Characters Category:Mothers Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Princesses Category:An American Secret of NIMH Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:BattleInfoPeace Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:Basil and Mrs. Brisby Category:Thin Characters Category:Moms Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:MGM Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Buster Moon And Kayley's Adventure Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360